


There's No Privacy At The Playground...

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, pretending that everything painful after this hasnt happened yet, set after 3x8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy discovers something on the security camera feed and has to show everyone immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Privacy At The Playground...

Daisy sat in her bunk with the security camera footage from the last few weeks open on her tablet. If anyone asked, she’d say she was investigating a possible security breach, but really she wanted to see who was getting into her secret stashes of junk food around the base.

  
She clicked between the feeds from all the different rooms lazily, fast forwarding through most of them because there was no one there. Suddenly, she saw something that made her stop.

  
“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself, “Oh my GOD.”

  
Daisy jumped off her bed and ran around the base to find the rest of her team. She found Bobbi and Hunter in the gym, May in the kitchen, and Mack in the garage. She slowed her pace when she walked by the lab, to not seem suspicious.

  
“Coulson’s office. Five minutes. There’s something you need to see,” she shouted at each person as she rounded them up. She made a quick detour to grab something and then jogged into Coulson’s office as well.

  
When she arrived, everyone was already there, looking between each other nervously. Coulson, especially, seemed surprised to have so many people in his office unexpectedly, but Daisy wouldn’t make him wait long to find out why. She wanted to get this out in the open as soon as possible.

  
Daisy slipped something behind the door and leaned against Coulson’s desk. She pushed a few buttons on her tablet and the video from the lab popped up on the giant wall projector.

  
“Daisy, what are we looking at?” Coulson tentatively asked.

  
“This is the security camera feed from the lab, right before we all found out about the ‘Distant Star’ project,” Daisy explained, “Wait and see what happens.”

  
For a moment, nothing happened. The video showed that the lab was empty. Despite this, the office was silent as everyone waited with bated breath.

  
Suddenly, Simmons burst into the lab. She looked distressed, which was understandable, and immediately began fidgeting with some papers. Moments later, Fitz stomped in. They appeared to be arguing, but the sound was off on the video, so they couldn’t hear what.

  
“Wait,” Hunter muttered, “Is what I think is gonna happen actually gonna happen?”

  
Daisy just smiled and kept her eyes on the video.

  
Then it happened: Fitz and Simmons kissed. Papers went flying as Simmons was pressed up against the table behind her.

  
“OH MY GOD.”

  
“No way!”

  
“‘Bout time.”

  
“Rewind it.”

  
Daisy rewound the video back to the moments before the kiss and played it again. This time, the big moment was greeted with enthusiastic cheering from everyone in the office. Even May had a triumphant smirk on her lips. Daisy slipped over to the door, slid out the six-pack of beer she had smuggled in earlier, and distributed them.

  
Someone demanded they rewind it again. Daisy did so, having memorized the exact spot the video needed to start and repeatedly playing those few seconds over and over. It sounded like they were watching the SuperBowl, with everyone cheering and discussing each frame. After about 10 rewatches, the cheering faded into complimenting Fitz and Simmons’ technique and ‘style,’ as Hunter put it. They were all a little broken-hearted at the end when Fitz and Simmons turned away from each other afterwards.

  
“Hey, what’s going on in here?” a Scottish brogue cut through their discussion. The team quieted for a moment as he took in the scene. Daisy saw his eyes flicker to each person, the beers in their hands and smiles on their faces, and, finally, to the screen, where his and Simmons’ kiss was frozen in high definition. His face blanched.

  
“Uh… w-why? Why are-why are you watching that?” he stuttered out, shielding his face from the team. Hunter was the first to speak.

  
“Fitz, you absolute beauty!” He ran over and gave Fitz a sloppy kiss on the forehead, “Congratulations and, might I say, excellent technique on the snogging. Next time, I might suggest a bit more—”

  
“Okay, I’m, uh. I’m gonna go, uh...literally anywhere else right now,” Fitz muttered, darting from the room. The team stayed quiet for a moment as he left and heard Fitz collide with someone in the hallway.

  
“Fitz, what’s going on in there?” Jemma’s quiet British accent asked.

  
“Trust me, you do NOT want to go in there right now.”

  
“Get it, girl!” shouted Bobbi, followed by a chorus of catcalls and wolf-whistling from the rest of the team. Apparently, that was enough to convince her as the team heard a pair of footsteps fleeing down the hall moments later.

  
“Alright, one more time then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from Skimmons fics because this idea would not get out of my head (literally, it woke me up at 5 am to plot out. Ugh). Shamelessly stolen from the tumblr post that's been floating around that points out that Coulson used the security cameras and his giant office screen to spy on Fitz in early Season 2 and likely would in this scenario as well.


End file.
